Aerith Gainsborough/Dissidia
Aerith Gainsborough is a bonus character in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. She makes a cameo appearance as a downloadable Assist-only character and a tutor for those who purchase Dissidia Duodecim Prologus Final Fantasy. In Prologus, she gives advice on how to play and signs off by announcing her inclusion in the main game as an Assist-only character. Aerith was added to the game when it was decided there would be an Assist-only bonus character, and discussion began on who it should be. Aerith was chosen from her high ranking in a Square Enix member character survey and because her status as an Assist-only character meant her relative lack of close combat abilities could be overlooked. Profile Appearance Aerith's default costume is identical to her original Final Fantasy VII appearance; a shin-length pink summer dress that buttons up at the front, with red lining and worn under a red bolero jacket. In addition to brown boots, she wears metal bracers on her wrists, and the lower portion of the dress is left unbuttoned to allow for easier movement. Despite being an Assist-only character, Aerith has her own set of alternate outfits, both of which are unlocked immediately after transferring data from Prologus into the main game. Aerith's first alternate outfit is based on Yoshitaka Amano's artwork of her. She wears a pink bandeau dress with silver linings and a split along the front, a cropped, shoulder-less jacket with puffed sleeves, as well as pink and silver pointed high-heeled boots. Her hair ribbon is pink with blue-green polka dots, and is a different shape and knot from the ribbons in previous outfits. Aerith’s second alternate outfit is based on her summer dress as seen in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, a blue and white thigh-length dress over a red camisole, and white wedge sandals with pink straps. The dress is adorned by blue lace bows at the bust and waist, while a small corsage of flowers lines the left shoulder strap. Her hair ribbon is the same shape as her original ribbon, but is a more reddish hue of pink. Gameplay As an Assist-only character, Aerith is able to perform two of her Limit Breaks from Final Fantasy VII when called; Seal Evil and Planet Protector, along with Cure and the ultimate white magic spell, Holy. Attacks Quotes I'm here! :when called as Assist. Be strong! :when using Cure. Behave! :when using Seal Evil. Planet's embrace! :when using Planet Protector. Please... lend us your strength! :when using Holy. Gallery Aeris dissidia.png|In-game render. Dissidia012-AerithConcept.jpg|Concept art of first alternate outfit. Guard Stick Dissidia.png|Aerith's Guard Stick. Allusions * In Final Fantasy VII, Aerith possesses the White Materia, which is the only way to summon Holy. * Seal Evil and Planet Protector are both Limit Breaks used by Aerith in Final Fantasy VII. * In the first in-game manual screen in Prologus, Aerith introduces herself with the lines "Hey, do you want a flower? They're only a gil", echoing the line she said to Cloud upon meeting him for the first time in Final Fantasy VII. * The staff Aerith uses is the Guard Stick, her initial weapon in Final Fantasy VII. * When casting Cure, Aerith takes on a variation of her spellcasting pose from Final Fantasy VII with her arms straight out and her staff floating parallel to the ground. * Holy's appearance as ball of light with a halo of light surrounding it is similar to its appearance as it was being held back in Final Fantasy VII. * Aerith's portrait image appears to be based on a promotional artwork for Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Trivia * On the Assist selection screen, Aerith's last name is spelled "Gainborough", dropping the S. It is spelled correctly in the credits and in the Japanese game. * Dummied content indicates Aerith may have at one point been planned to be fully playable. She has a list of which equipment types she can equip, her moves have AP costs tied to them, and the game's object list contains three empty data slots where data as Aerith as a playable character in her three outfits would normally go. Through hacking it is possible to select her as a character in Quick Battle, and she will have her name displayed as normal in the menus, but she lacks many animations in battle and her attacks are prone to glitching. * Since ''Prologus is a paid demo, the developers gave Aerith's attacks unique properties that other characters' attacks do not have, such as paralyzing the opponent or granting the player invincibility, to make Prologus a worthwhile purchase. * Aerith and Lightning share the same voice actress in the Japanese version. As a reference to this, the unique trade accessory won by completing Prologus, the Midgar Flower, can be traded for an exclusive weapon for Lightning when transferred to Dissidia 012. * Aerith has a chance to be used by AI opponents in Quick Battle and Labyrinth, but only if the player downloaded her Assist data and purchased Prologus, and will always use her default appearance unless the player's Assist is also Aerith in her default attire, in which case the computer will switch to her first alternate outfit. Under no circumstances however can Aerith be set as an Assist in a storyline or in the Labyrinth. In the Arcade Mode, she is only selectable if the player chooses to fight with custom characters. * Aerith's name still appears in the credits even if the player has not purchased Prologus. es:Aeris Gainsborough/Dissidia it:Aerith (Dissidia) pl:Aerith Gainsborough/Dissidia Category:Characters in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy